1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable stand, more particularly to a foldable stand for supporting a display while it is unfolded and for used as a handle while is folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional display 1 that includes a display panel 12 and a stand 11 connected to and extending laterally from the display panel 12. The conventional display 1 is disadvantageous in that the same is non-foldable and therefore must be disassembled from the display panel 12 for transport and storage. The display panel 12 and the stand 11 are typically then placed in a box or other such container prior to transport or storage. These processes are cumbersome and time-consuming, and the display 1 disassembled and packed in this manner is bulky.
Hence, there is a need for a foldable stand used to support a display while it is unfolded, and further offers the convenience of being able to be used as a handle while it is folded, thereby greatly facilitating transport of the display, as well as minimizing the space occupied by the display when desiring to store the same.